real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
A Huge Twist
is the fifth episode of Survivor: Upolu. Summary Lauiloa Once again, Lauiloa looks defeated. They're just left with five tribe members and it's just Day 12. Arianna and Brody look happy and proud after their successful vote-off, especially now Andéra is gone too. Arianna feels kinda bad, though, because she felt that after all, Ellody wasn't as bad as she thought she was. Rodney is still sitting by himself. Mysterious decided to let him just be and not influence his feelings. If Rodney has to go, he has to go. Mysterious decides to go into the woods and as she does, she sees something shining. She grabs it and sees that she has found the idol. She decides to go to the sea and throws the idol into the sea, smiling. Some hours pass and when Arianna, Brody, Mysterious and Bruce all sit together when Rodney joins the group. He has red eyes, possibly having cried before. Rodney says that he has made a choice and he is going to quit the game. He misses his family, friends, husband, dog and his house. He has had enough and wants to go home. Mysterious stands up and hugs Rodney, saying that he has to follow his gutts and whatever he chooses to do, it's his own choice. Rodney nods and hugs Arianna, shakes the hand of Brody and tries to shake's Bruce his hand but he refuses to touch Rodney. Rodney frowns and shrugs, leaving the island with a big smile on his face, finally going back home. Fiafia At Fiafia, the situation is getting cozy. Rachel and Lasereye are once again sitting together at the beach. Lasereye says that he has a girlfriend at home but he doesn't want to break the relationship with Rachel at all. Rachel likes Lasereye and hugs him. She kisses him which gets noticed by Shorama, frowning. She tells London this and the two girls think it's gross to kiss someone who hasn't brushed their teeth for two weeks. Keung sleeps again, still exhausted from the previous challenge. Gloss tries to get some parts of wood and make a campfire of it while Ted and BadBug are talking about some hacker stuff. Ted is very interested in BadBug. Challenge Both tribes arrive at the challenge. Fiafia looks completely shocked when Lauiloa arrives with just four tribe members, having lost three tribe members in just one day. Jeff explains what happened and after picking the sit-outs, the tribes play the challenge. After some time, a miracle happened. Brody calls this a huge twist because Lauiloa has won the challenge for the very first time! Fiafia Coming back from the challenge, both Keung and Gloss lay down and are exhausted for participating in the challenge. Shorama tells Ted that it wasn't very smart of him to let London, Rachel, BadBug and her sit out. Ted agrees and apologizes for that. Shorama doesn't care and walks away. Ted looks at Rachel, Lasereye and BadBug and suggests voting off one of the two older people. Rachel and Lasereye immediately agree. They have to do a easy vote. BadBug knows that if he tries to make a game move already, he will be in danger, so going with the majority is smart. Shorama talks with London. She doesn't like the way Ted is acting. London agrees and she knows for a fact that BadBug is a spy for her to see what's happening in their alliance. They need to act like everything's fine and go with the majority for this round. Shorama agrees, voting off one of the oldies is the best option. Gloss stands up and goes to the sea to swim while Keung wakes up a little later, kinda dizzy. He makes a funny joke, causing Rachel and Lasereye to laugh. Rachel says she rather sees Gloss go home because Keung is funnier. Ted, who's still sitting with them, agrees to vote off Gloss. Tribal Council Arriving at tribal council for the first time, the eight members of Fiafia dip their torches into the fire. As they sit down, Jeff asks Lasereye how it feels to be vulnerable to be voted off for this first time this season. Lasereye says it's scary but the vote should be easy, causing Gloss to look sharp. Jeff asks Gloss how it has been on Survivor so far. She answers that it's beautiful, she's in her element here because she loves to be on the island and try to care for everyone. Rachel looks uncomfortable because she's about to vote Gloss. Everyone votes. Jeff reveals the votes and reads them. . . . . First vote... . . . . Gloss . . . . Gloss . . . . Gloss That's 3 votes for Gloss already... . . . . Keung . . . . . . . . Gloss 4 votes Gloss, 1 vote Keung... . . . . . . . . 5th person voted out of Survivor: Upolu... . . . . . Gloss (7-1) Gloss looks disappointed because she was having the time of her life, but she respects it and stands up with a smile. She wishes everyone the best of luck and waves to her former tribe-mates. Everyone looks sad once Gloss gets her torch snuffed. Votes Ted voted Gloss: "Just trying to keep the tribe strong so we can win next challenge again." Shorama voted Gloss: "It's sad but true that we're voting for you. Sorry babe." Rachel voted Gloss: "This sucks so much but we really need to win challenges again." Lasereye voted Gloss: "Gloss it's you or Keung and I prefer Keung over you, sorry." London voted Gloss: "Feels like voting your own grandmother out. This isn't funny at all but yeah, it's happening. Bye Glosyy!" BadBug voted Gloss: "Sticking with the majority for this one but trust me, Gloss, you will be avenged." Keung voted Gloss: "You are my very very best friend, you know and I don't like you being voted out, no. But I need to stay so you go. No no!!!" Gloss voted Keung: "Ironically, it's seems to be you versus me. We're the targets. And as much as I love you, I'm crossing my fingers you go home." Final Words "That's it for me. I've had so much fun while playing. You can't have it all, and I'm glad I've lasted as long as I did. Time to go back to home and focus on singing because that's what I love the most about life. Music. Bye Survivor!" - Gloss, 12th Place